


Посмертие

by koosalka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosalka/pseuds/koosalka
Summary: Он смотрит на нее так, как никто никогда не смотрел.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 3





	1. Дейзи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369336) by [captainodonewithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainodonewithyou/pseuds/captainodonewithyou). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено. 
> 
> Авторское описание:
> 
> Что Дейзи чувствует/думает о Линкольне. Кто-то бросил мне вызов написать что-то, что заставит их шипперить Static Quake. Я соединила это с заявкой на совместимый с каноном фик по ним в таймлайне со второго сезона и до нынешнего момента. 
> 
> Прим. пер.: на момент публикации работы «нынешний момент» - это 3х09.
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, поставьте кудос оригиналу. 
> 
> Дата первой публикации перевода этой главы - 11/05/20.

Он смотрит на нее так, как никто никогда не смотрел. 

Она не сразу это замечает, так как ее внимание занято другим: иглами, торчащими из-под ее кожи, несколькими дверями, через которые, возможно, ей удастся сбежать, и ощущением того, как давящее напряжение внутри нее впервые угасло до легкой пульсации. Ее внимание занято тем, каково это – снова ясно чувствовать все свое тело до самых кончиков пальцев, и одновременно – вибрации в каждой его клетке.

Кровать, в которой она лежит, мягко обволакивает ее.

У него голубые глаза.

Когда она встречается с ним взглядом, ей в глаза бросается то, как он открыт. Как он внимательно следит за ее выражением лица, как он отводит глаза, когда она смотрит на него прямо, как он морщит нос, когда понимает, что говорит что-то не то. Его глаза снова возвращаются к ней, и когда он видит, что она все еще смотрит на него, он быстро поворачивается обратно к экрану.

Он стоит в тени, но ей кажется, что кончики его ушей краснеют. 

***

Когда он говорит о ее способностях, его голос не похож на те, к которым она успела привыкнуть. 

Чужие отстраненные рассуждения разделяют ее саму и ее проблему и заставляют ее чувствовать себя жертвой – они делают ее слабой. Он же говорит о ее способностях нежно, словно они – часть ее, словно если что-то, чего она касается, трясется, то это оно должно уйти с ее пути, а не наоборот. Она не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз она чувствовала себя нормальной рядом с кем-то, когда она чувствовала себя частью чего-то большего, но при этом не обузой для окружающих. Когда он говорит о том, что считает ее даром, ее мир возвращается к балансу.

До этого ее только жалели, но он общается с ней на равных.

Когда он показывает ей, что он такой же, как и она, она чувствует покалывание в кончиках пальцев, ее сердце стучит, и она не уверена, что это все – всего лишь результат статического электричества, которое он посылает сквозь ее тело.

Его улыбка сияет ярче, чем его глаза, и на этот раз, когда их взгляды встречаются, он не отворачивается.

Почему-то она полностью доверяет ему и впервые за долгое время чувствует себя в безопасности.

***

Он смотрит на нее так, словно она более могущественна, чем горы за окном, но все еще не насколько сильна, чтобы не нуждаться в его заботе. Он следит, чтобы она ела вовремя и не оставалась в одиночестве, шутит свои дурацкие шутки тогда, когда она даже сама не осознает, что ей это нужно. Она уже не уверена, может ли доверять своим друзьям из ЩИТа, но точно знает – ее спина всегда прикрыта. 

Несмотря ни на что, она – всего лишь человек, и то, что он рядом, живо напоминает ей об этом. Она знает, у него есть другие обязанности в этом маленьком городке, который постепенно становится ее домом, но быть рядом с ней, слушать ее истории о прошлом и рассказывать свои остается для него в приоритете. 

Это он должен быть ее проводником, но он позволяет ей вести, следуя за ней шаг в шаг.

Ей с ним весело и легко, и чем больше она открывается ему, тем больше он отвечает ей тем же, и она все меньше и меньше скучает по своим друзьям из ЩИТа. 

Она думает, что он абсолютно сумасшедший. Он учится на доктора и одновременно помогает в Посмертии, когда нужно, в свое свободное время.

\- Потому что у студентов-медиков так много свободного времени.

\- Играешь с огнем, Скай. Я могу сходить за своими тетрадями, и тогда мы по-настоящему оторвемся.

\- Боже, прошу, не надо. 

Он спрашивает про шрамы у нее на животе, и когда она говорит, что они от выстрелов, наверное, он тоже думает, что она сумасшедшая. 

Она все равно в восторге от него. Он смотрит на нее так, словно думает, что мир вращается только благодаря ей.

***

Мир вокруг них дрожит, но когда он тянет ее в укрытие и останавливает ее падение своим телом, на какой-то момент ей кажется, что время замерло.

(Ее сердце громко стучало, когда Кэл отбросил его в сторону и кровь начала сочиться из раны у него на лбу. Было так естественно подойти к нему, защитить его, взяв его за локоть и встав между ним и ее отцом. 

Видимо, для него это тоже было почти рефлекторно – впервые за все время преградить ей путь, закрывая ее от угрозы.)

Она знает, что она должна двигаться, должна бежать, пока есть возможность. Он верит в нее и ее способности, но она знает, что еще не может использовать их безопасно для себя. 

Но все ее чувства внезапно сосредотачиваются на нем так, как никогда раньше, и ее внимание фокусируется на просьбе в его глазах, на твердости его теплого тела, на покалывании у нее под кожей.

Она чувствует, как на короткий момент невольно крепче прижимается к нему, а потом крик из коридора резко приводит их обоих в чувство, и он снова просит ее поторопиться.

Она слишком удивлена, чтобы произнести вслух “Будь осторожен", которое стучит у нее в голове.

***

Она говорит себе, что должна спасти его только потому, что он бы не попал в плен, если бы не она. Что она должна ему за то, что он ставил ее благополучие выше своего, как в Посмертии, так и после. 

Она вернулась в ЩИТ, и то, что она снова со своими друзьями, здорово, но она скучает по Посмертию. Скучает по чувству, что она дома.

Он тоже ее друг. 

Первое, что она замечает – это его волосы, взлохмаченные и неаккуратные. 

Это она должна быть без сознания, в крови лежать на больничной койке, и она замирает, не зная, что ей делать дальше. Неровное пищание прибора, следящего за его сердцебиением, внезапно замолкает, и ей приходится двигаться, приходиться делать хоть что-то.

Это помещение не предназначено для содержания пациентов живыми, и она не может найти ничего, что ей сказала бы использовать Симмонс, ничего, чтобы заставить его сердце снова биться. Она начинает паниковать, и на ум ей приходит воспоминание об их предыдущей встрече, и как его электричество заставляло ее сердце стучать сильнее.

Это безумная идея, но других у нее нет.

Она концентрируется на нем, на его обычно оглушительно яркой энергетике. Она находит ее в слабой вибрации на его груди и позволяет этой энергии тепло наполнить ее вены, а потом выбрасывает обратно к его сердцу. 

Прибор снова начинает мерно пищать, и бурлящий страх сменяется резким облегчением, когда она медленно оседает вниз, чувствуя, как вибрация, какие издают все живые существа, наполняет ужасную тишину.

Она отказывается оставить его одного, хотя и знает, что ее друзья шепчутся об этом у нее за спиной. Он оставался с ней в Посмертии, оберегал ее, когда она не могла делать это сама. 

Она должна сделать для него то же самое. 

Она не может себе представить, каково это – снова его потерять. 

Он возвращается в мигании ламп, и настает ее очередь шутить и разряжать атмосферу вокруг них, и тяжесть на ее груди ослабевает, когда его яркая улыбка возвращается на его губы, пусть и всего на секунду. 

***

После этого все идет неправильно. 

Он уходит прежде, чем она успевает остановить его или хотя бы поблагодарить за то, что он поверил ей. За то, что он был на ее стороне после всего, что произошло. 

Она честно старается отпустить его. 

***

В первый раз, когда она находит его, чтобы попросить о помощи, она думает, что будет легко. В конце концов, это Линкольн, вся жизнь которого, кажется, завязана на помощи другим. Таким, как она, так что она думает, что ей не придется долго уговаривать его. 

Она находит его между занятиями в университете – это несложно – и говорит, что если он все еще хочет помогать новичкам проходить через превращение, то в команде для него найдется место. Только когда в воздухе повисает странное молчание, она замечает темные круги под его глазами и то, как низко висят его плечи. Это не тот человек, который убедил ее, что непонятная энергия внутри ее – это дар. 

Она все равно на секунду замирает от неожиданности, когда он холодно спрашивает, как она нашла его. 

Она знает, что это намек, но отказывается понять его, пока он не говорит, что он не заинтересован, что он не для того разорвал все связи с одной манипулировавшей им организацией, чтобы тут же присоединиться к другой, что он не собирается больше использовать свои силы как оружие. Она смотрит, как он уходит, пока он не исчезает в здании. Он оборачивается только один раз.

***

Она пробует еще раз, ближе к тому времени, когда он получит диплом, потому что какая-то ее часть отказывается верить, что теперь он такой. 

Потому что она скучает по нему. 

Он весь на нервах, и у нее заканчивается терпение, и они кричат друг на друга, сотрясая стены его квартиры. Она говорит, что это не он, и это явно не то, что ему хотелось бы от нее услышать.

Она волнуется за него. Раковина у него на кухне завалена грязной посудой, и по всей квартире разбросаны вещи. Когда она говорит об этом, он отвечает, что он слишком занят и что она делает только хуже, но она не верит ни единому слову. Он говорит, что он счастлив, что он не хочет ничего менять, что она должна оставить его в покое, но он не выглядит счастливым. 

Он совершенно не умеет врать. 

***

Она знает, что он не согласится помочь ей, еще со времени второй попытки, но все равно время от времени напоминает ему о своем предложении. Она хочет, чтобы он знал, что где-то он нужен, что у него есть место, куда он может прийти. Она старается найти слова, чтобы возразить его новым суждениям о том, что он раньше называл их даром, но это становится все сложнее, потому что каждое его слово для нее – как удар под дых. 

Она знает, что он неправ – он сам когда-то доказал ей это. Но из них двоих это он всегда умел убеждать, не она, так что она в заведомо проигрышной позиции. Горы посуды в раковине растут, шторы закрываются все плотнее, и однажды она не находит его на старом месте. 

Она выясняет, что он работает в небольшом госпитале недалеко от темной квартиры. Он снова помогает людям, и она говорит себе, что этого достаточно и ей больше не нужно мешать ему. Она пытается оставить его в покое, хотя это и причиняет ей боль. 

Джоуи напоминает ей ее саму, когда она впервые попала в Посмертие, но у нее не получается сделать переход легче для него. Мак считает, что Линкольна не удастся переманить к ним, и она с ним согласна. 

Но она все равно должна с ним увидеться. 

Он реагирует более спокойно, чем раньше, когда за шторой вместо очередного пациента оказывается она. В его глазах нет ни узнавания, ни того света, что она видела в Посмертии. Ни того ощущения дома. 

Она говорит себе, что ей все равно. 

Он снова сбегает, и Мак хватает ее за руку, не давая следовать за ним. Это второй раз, когда она нарушила его привычную, нормальную жизнь. 

Больше она этого не сделает. 

***

Он сам связывается с ней. Она не строит иллюзий – она знает, что он сделал это только потому, что у него не было других вариантов – но это уже что-то. Это словно трещина в километровой стене, которую он возвел вокруг себя. 

Она никогда еще не видела его таким: у него торопливая нервная походка, опущенные плечи и закрытый, но вместе с тем просящий темный взгляд. 

Она думает, что не вынесет, если он опять ускользнет сквозь ее пальцы. Это просто смешно, но она чувствует ответственность перед ним – как будто она не смогла защитить его так, как он защищал его. 

Никто из них не виноват. 

Весь мир дрожит, но время снова останавливается для них двоих. 

Она не должна этого делать, но она не может иначе. Это он из них двоих умеет обращаться со словами, не она, и он не слушает, что она говорит ему, впервые за все время, что она его знает. Он хочет, чтобы она помогла ему, но не может открыться достаточно, чтобы она могла это сделать. 

Она не должна, но она не может остановиться.

Поцеловать его – это так легко и естественно. 

Но он снова исчезает.

***

Когда он впервые звонит ей, она с трудом может в это поверить. Она думала о том, чтобы связаться с ним самой, но не хотела повторения того, что было раньше. 

Она молчит, потому что до этого представляла только те сценарии, в которой он бросает трубку, едва услышав ее голос. 

Его голос звучит почти умоляюще, когда он снова зовет ее по имени. Она тяжело сглатывает и крепко сжимает веки, перед тем как ответить. 

Здравый смысл напоминает, что ОБНУ все еще ищет его, и она быстро рассчитывает, сколько времени он может безопасно оставаться на линии. 

Недостаточно. 

Он спрашивает, в порядке ли она, и она не знает, хочется ли ей смеяться или плакать от того, с каким нажимом он это говорит. 

\- Идиот.

\- Ты так рада меня слышать?

Она говорит, что он так и будет идиотом, пока не скажет ей, где он, и напоминает, что у них осталось только 15 секунд до того момента, когда звонок можно будет отследить.

Он все равно звонит ей снова на следующий день. 

***

Он более или менее в порядке, когда они забирают его и Мака на джет, и удержание на лице мягкой улыбки – и ничего более – требует всего самоконтроля, который у нее есть. Вокруг слишком много людей, которым нельзя доверять, и у нее слишком много других проблем. 

Она не понимала, в каком он самоуничижительном состоянии, пока он не бросился на Эндрю, зная, что его силы против него бесполезны. Она прикусывает язык и беспокойно вслушивается в тишину в своем наушнике, чувствуя, как оглушительно громко стучит ее сердце. 

Она старается не быть холодной, когда они возвращаются на базу, старается показать ему, что она рада, что он принял предложение Коулсона пока что остаться с ними – но то, как он ослушался приказа в поле, не выходит у нее из головы. Даже если бы он не так хорошо умел считывать ее настроение, было бы сложно не заметить холод в ее голосе. 

Он говорит, что жалеет об этом, но она знает, что он врет. 

\- Никакой самодеятельности, понял? Ты не натренирован. Ты должен слушаться приказа в любой ситуации. 

\- Как скажешь. 

Она боится, что, возможно, привести его сюда, где у него будет столько возможностей для импульсивных поступков, было одной из величайших ошибок в ее жизни. Но уже поздно. 

Она не хочет снова терять его. 

Она очищает комнату рядом с ее собственной, и, несмотря на удивленные взгляды остальных, говорит Линкольну, что он будет жить там. Что она в соседней комнате, если ему нужно что-то. Она хочет провести с ним больше времени, поговорить с ним, помочь ему освоиться на новом месте так же, как он делал это для нее, но ей пора идти отчитываться по миссии. 

Она все равно колеблется возле его открытой двери, видя, как он тихо садится на край кровати посреди пустой комнаты, кладет рюкзак рядом с собой и выглядит так потерянно, как никогда раньше. 

Через несколько секунд он поднимает глаза и видит ее. 

Он мягко улыбается, и это первый раз, когда она видит его хоть немного таким, каким он был в Посмертии. 

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, Дейзи. Не волнуйся. 

Она волнуется. 

***

Проходят дни. Он держится поближе к ней, и ей снова становится легче дышать. Тяжесть уходит с его плеч. 

Он смотрит на нее так, как никто никогда не смотрел. Это смесь восторга и нежной, осторожной привязанности, которая не требует от нее ничего сверх того, что она делает сейчас. Ей нравится, что у них нет целей или ожиданий.

Они не вернулись в Посмертие, но теплое ощущение дома, которое она с ним связывала, вернулось к ней. 

\- Это произойдет снова?

Она надеется, что да.


	2. Линкольн

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата первой публикации перевода этой главы - 25/05/20.

Это все очень некстати. Он, как и всегда, не возмущается – Посмертие для него так же важно, как его собственный дом. Но ему до диплома осталось всего несколько месяцев, и то, что он нужен именно сейчас, кажется худшим стечением обстоятельств из возможных. 

Она очень красивая, и это тоже очень некстати. 

Но он – ее проводник, и это его работа – быть ей другом, и это все так не ко времени, но он счастлив делать это. Быть рядом с ней, заставлять ее улыбаться, помогать ей чувствовать себя здесь как дома. 

Он запинается о слова, которые сам толком не слышал, и занимает себя монитором, за которым даже не он должен следить. 

Она не такая, как все вокруг. Она упрямая и яростная, и по ее словам он понимает, что у нее нет времени на себя. Она должна найти своих друзей, должна спасать мир, а не следить за своим самочувствием и самой принимать помощь от других. Он старается осторожно напомнить ей, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы остановиться, отдышаться и позволить кому-то другому помочь. 

Он понимает ее, но старается это скрыть. 

Она знает, что ей нужна помощь, но отмахивается от этого знания, прячет за стенами, о существовании которых он даже не знает – как он мог их увидеть, когда на первый взгляд она выглядит спокойной и веселой?

Скоро он понимает, что ее улыбка – это лишь маска. 

Он хорошо знает, каково это – скрываться от всех. 

Он старается быть рассудительным и рациональным, не действовать импульсивно, зная, что это может все испортить. Какая-то его часть говорит, что она особенная, не такая, как все, кого он знал раньше. Он запирает эти мысли глубоко внутри. 

Он все равно берет ее за руку, переплетает их пальцы и посылает электрические искры по ее коже. Это не первый раз, когда он намеренно демонстрирует кому-то свою силу, но он никогда не делал это так. Их разговор звучит неуклюже и странно, но это неважно, потому что он чувствует, как электричество колко пробегает от его ладони к ее, – и как оно возвращается, когда ее лицо освещается улыбкой. Это ее первая широкая, настоящая улыбка, отражающаяся в глазах, и это первый раз, когда по стенам, скрывающим ее от мира, начинает ползти трещина. 

Возможно, он – первый человек из тех, кого она знает, кто понимает, через что она проходит. 

Через несколько часов ее стены начинают рушиться, и ее взгляд становится острым. Он думает, сможет ли она когда-нибудь понять его в ответ. 

Это так легко – свыкнуться с ее непривычным и вместе с тем странно знакомым темпераментом, смеяться над ее шутками и возвращать ее теплые улыбки. Ей нужен друг, и он рад им быть. В основном она только притворяется, что она в порядке, что ей все равно, что в паре домов от нее живет Рейна, а потом делает вид, что она не выбита из колеи тем, кем на самом деле оказалась Джай Инг (он не ожидал, что она расскажет ему что-то настолько личное для нее). Он позволяет ей говорить им обоим, что она порядке, и одновременно делает все, что в его силах, чтобы ей действительно стало лучше. Она забывает есть, так что он начинает следить за этим. Она временами попадает в плен собственных мыслей, так что он старается не давать ей погружаться в них слишком глубоко. 

Она улыбается ему, но не знает, что то, что он делает для нее, помогает и ему самому. 

Часть его хочет, чтобы она осталась в Посмертии, чтобы новая она решила не возвращаться к старой жизни. Но он знает, что она никогда не примет такого решения. Возможно, именно поэтому он так сильно восхищается ей. 

Его сердце стучит у него в ушах, и он не сразу осознает, что она держит его за локоть, а ее глаза встревоженно смотрят на него, что между ними пульсирует статическое электричество, что она встает между ним и ее отцом. Он приходит в себя только тогда, когда здание начинает трястись, и он, игнорируя голос рассудка, подходит к ней ближе.

Она слишком плохо контролирует эмоции, ее силы еще слишком новы для нее; когда он говорит ей об этом и просит ее уходить, ее упрямство, то самое, которое заставляет ее ставить весь мир выше собственных интересов, не дает ей сделать этого.

Он инстинктивно отталкивает ее в сторону, когда в их направлении начинают лететь пули, и ее ответная волна вибрации заставляет их обоих потерять равновесие. 

У него перехватывает дыхание от падения и того, как ее тело прижимается к нему, ее пальцы вцепляются ему в плечи, ее волосы падают ей на щеки и ее глаза расширяются от неожиданности, и, как ему кажется, смотрят прямо на него. 

Он разрушает этот момент, снова прося ее уходить, и на этот раз она соглашается.

Ему не сразу удается заставить свое тело слушаться. 

Он чувствует себя животным в клетке, и все инстинкты говорят, что он в смертельной опасности, но он беспокоится только о ней. О том, смогла ли она выбраться, смог ли он дать ей достаточно времени для этого. Ему больше не о чем думать, и он позволяет себе погрузиться в эти мысли, игнорируя ту тревожную часть себя, которая видит легкий выход из того, во что превратилась его жизнь. 

Когда он открывает глаза и видит ее, ему так легко снова быть собой. 

Но они в ЩИТе, и ему это не нравится. Не нравится, что она доверяет им, не нравится, что ему тоже хочется им доверять. 

Он беспокоится, что все снова начнется сначала, беспокоится из-за чувства, которое он начинает ассоциировать с ней, из-за связи, которую он создает, из-за чувств, на которые она никогда не сможет и не должна ответить. 

Он старается отдалиться от нее. 

И тогда Посмертие перестает существовать, и все, что он построил вокруг него, идет трещинами. 

У него больше нет дома. 

Он заканчивает учебу, и он потерян. 

Она приходит к нему снова и снова, но он пообещал себе, что не вернется. Что он не рискнет всем своим миром снова, как бы она не просила. Он не такой, как она; он не может снова и снова с нуля восстанавливать свою разрушенную жизнь. 

Он знает, она видит, что он изменился. Он чувствует, как ее взгляд останавливается на его мятой одежде, когда он отворачивается от нее, на грязной посуде в раковине и плотно задернутых шторах. Он видит ее беспокойство, ее желание помочь ему и старается злиться на нее за это, сделать это дополнительной причиной оттолкнуть ее. 

Он раз за разом отказывает ей, и каждый раз, когда она возвращается, напоминает, что в мире есть хотя бы один человек, который верит в него – даже если и ошибочно. Он не уверен, что он хочет, чтобы она верила в него. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы она тоже решила, что он безнадежен. 

Надежда в ее глазах, ожидание увидить того его, который исчез вместе с Посмертием, заставляет его злиться на себя только сильнее. 

Он говорит ей, что они оба монстры; наверное, теперь ему удалось подорвать ее непоколебимую веру в него. Он думает, что, возможно, он все же сломал ее, и начинает презирать себя за это в ту же секунду, когда его сердце перестает бешено стучать, заглушая его мысли. 

И все же именно ей он звонит после того, как доказывает, что он – именно тот монстр, которым, как он когда-то говорил ей, не был никто из них. 

Попросить о помощи для него так же трудно, как когда-то было для нее. 

В ее голосе нет неприязни, когда она осторожно успокаивает его и спрашивает, где он. Она говорит, что поможет. 

Все вокруг во тьме, но мягкая властность ее голоса дает ему что-то надежное, за что он может ухватиться.

Он не заслуживает ее. 

Он все еще думает об этом, когда она заходит в комнату, в которой он спрятался, когда она с теми же мягкой уверенностью и непоколебимой верой в него говорит, что то, во что он превратился – это не настоящий он.

Это первый раз, когда он видит отражение своих чувств в ее глазах, умоляющих его увидеть себя так же, как видит она; умоляющих, не зная, что он никогда бы не смог этого сделать. 

Она намного лучше его, но он отказывается опять говорить что-то, что причинит ей боль. 

Он говорит, что она зря тратит на него время, потому что это единственное, что приходит ему на ум, что может оттолкнуть ее. 

Она все равно целует его. 

Он снова чувствует ту легкость, которая была между ними в Посмертии, прочно связанную для него с безопасностью и взаимопониманием. 

Она – последнее напоминание о том, кто он есть, когда его не наполняет темнота. Последнее напоминание о том, в чем он на самом деле нуждается. 

Она звучит удивленной в первый раз, когда он в первый раз звонит ей, все-таки нажав на кнопки с навсегда врезавшимися в память цифрами ее номера на дешевом пластиковом телефоне, который он крутил в руках весь день. Он не думает о времени, пока не слышит сонливость в ее голосе и не замечает внезапно темноту вокруг. Она говорит, что не возражает, и он знает, что это правда. 

Она просит его звонить, неважно, в какое время. 

Он серьезно воспринимает ее слова о его предназначении и помощи людям. Он находит некое подобие опоры в этом и пытается отследить как можно больше нелюдей. 

Но кто-то другой находит их раньше. 

Он звонит Маку, потому что не хочет подвергать ее еще большей опасности, даже если не сомневается, что она может с ней справиться. 

Когда его привозят на базу, когда Коулсон в последний раз предлагает ему остаться, он смотрит на нее – на напоминание о том, кто он и что он должен делать – и соглашается. 

Он не совсем осознает, что согласился работать с ЩИТом, но быстро привыкает к новой жизни и новой цели. Ему нравится видеть Дейзи, он восхищается ее стойкостью и талантами больше, чем когда-либо раньше. 

Он почти без сожаления думает, что его чувство к ней – это влюбленность. 

Это так похоже на нее – остаться в замке рядом с порталом, зная обо всех рисках. Он видит в ее глазах знакомую просьбу, и слова возражения застревают у него в горле. 

Спасать других – это дело всей ее жизни, и он не имеет права спорить с этим. Это ее место, ее предназначение – помогать людям, так же, как она помогла ему. 

Поэтому они и подходят друг другу, и он думает, что, возможно, они обречены постоянно разлучаться – два одинаковых полюса магнита, бесконечно притягивающиеся и отталкивающиеся и не могущие найти середины. 

Он уходит вместе с остальными, несмотря на то, что оторвать взгляд от нее для него – все равно, что вырвать сердце у себя из груди. Она нравится ему намного сильнее, чем должна. 

Он знает, что она может справиться с чем угодно. 

Сердце все равно неистово стучит у него в груди, когда замок взрывается, и вверх взмывает маленький белый шаттл. 

У нее идет кровь из носа, но в основном она в порядке – или притворяется, что это так. В ее улыбке есть что-то, что заставляет его улыбнуться в ответ, и неважно, что он чувствует в этот момент. Ее руки тянутся, чтобы ухватиться за него, когда она приближается к нему; это движение – нечто среднее между жестом привязанности и просьбой о поддержке, и оно заставляет что-то внутри него приятно сжаться. 

Он не должен целовать ее – особенно здесь, перед всей командой. Он отвлекает себя, держа ее за талию и стирая кровь с ее лица, считывая усталость за ее вымученной улыбкой и думая, должен ли он спросить, что именно произошло. 

Он вспоминает, как до этого она сказала, что если ты знаешь, будет ли еще один поцелуй, становится неинтересно. 

Он вспоминает, как не был уверен, что когда-нибудь получит еще один шанс. 


End file.
